


Bend the Knee

by Ladeeknight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bend The Knee, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladeeknight/pseuds/Ladeeknight
Summary: Show compliant one shot where Dany bends the knee.





	Bend the Knee

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a meme where Dany is telling Jon to bend the knee and then he throws a reverse card at her. It was then that I realized I HAD to see her bend the knee. She was such a bitch about it with him. But it's not really in Jon character imho for him to ask something like that. After mulling it over this is what I came up with. Enjoy!

“I need to speak with you in private.”  
“Certainly,” Dany quirked a silvery brow at him. He could only think of her as Dany ever since he touched Drogon. The scalding look she gave him made not just his cock rise, but his bile, as well. _It's not her fault. She doesn't know. That's why I have to tell her, now._  
“It’s not that,” he said holding the door to his solar open. It was late afternoon, and the west-facing window revealed the sun sinking into a purple cloud bank glowering on the horizon. As Dany passed him the scent of cinnamon and roses shot up nose as a bolt of lust shot to his groin not even consulting his brain. This time his bile did not rise. _Fuck me,_ thought Jon as he closed the door behind his queen…his aunt…his lover. _Fuck me so hard._ “I have something I need to tell you.” He said as he lit the candles in the middle of the long table.  
“So you’ve said,” Dany said her full mouth spreading into a languid smile.  
Jon gulped and moved so that the large, sturdy table separated them. He picked up the freshly copied Septon’s journal that Sam had given him the large gold tassel of it book mark swaying forlornly. The book's mate still lay on the table, writing fading, but still legible, in case Dany didn’t immediately take his word for what he was about to impart. “Before I tell you, I want you to know that I didn’t ask for this, and I don’t want to take anything from you, but I can’t keep this from you.” With a deep shaky inhale, he met Dany’s inquisitive gaze. “Sam found out who my mother was while he was at the Citadel-“  
“Well, that’s good news. You were saying just the other night that you’ve always wondered. You had me worried for a moment.”  
“My mother was Lyanna Stark,” Jon stated baldly.  
“While I’m sure you find that shocking, the Tar-“  
“No!” Jon cut her off unable to hide his disgust. “You don’t understand. Eddard Stark was my Uncle not my father. My father was Rhaegar Targaryen.”  
Dany’s head jerked back in surprise, but then her face softened. “Jon, you must know that even if you were the product of rape, that doesn’t change the man you are.” Dany began moving around the table toward him.  
“That’s not the problem,” he snarled, hanging his head.  
“Then what is it?” She demanded pulling up short.  
“What do you mean, what is it? You’re my aunt!” Jon snapped  
“But Jon that’s nothing-” Dany uttered on a deeply exhaled sigh as she continued toward him.  
“To you maybe,” he said testily backing up toward the head of the table where his father always sat. “Let’s see what you think about this next piece of news. I wasn’t conceived in rape. My parents were married.” Dany froze, her eyes stormy and reflecting the sun's fiery decent. Jon was almost pleased to have company in his mood. “I am the lawful heir to the Seven Kingdoms.”  
“How can that be?!”  
“After Rhaegar ran off with my au- with Lyanna Stark he had his marriage to Ellia annulled. He married my mother in secret. I have the journal of the Septon who married them. Sam found it in the library at the Citadel. Bran used his sight to green see the ceremony. My real name is Aegon Targaryen.”  
Dany finished her circuit of the table and read the page Jon laid opened for her. Her face grayed under her lovely tan as her vivid eyes scanned back and forth across the page. When she finished, she took a step back from him. “If you were any other man, I would call you a liar and burn you and your books.”  
Jon scoffed. “But since it’s me, you’ll be bending the knee?” His words dripped sarcasm.  
Dany studied him for a very long time. She sank to her knees taking his hand. “Aegon Targaryen, will you wed me? Will you be the second head of my dragon? Will you share the rule of the Seven Kingdoms with me?”  
Jon was so taken aback that at first, he didn’t speak. The most powerful, exciting woman in the world knelt in front of him asking him to share her life and rule with him. _Your aunt is kneeling in front of you as she has done, in the past, to suck your cock,_ he thought disgustedly. Something primal surged up from deep within Jon. He recognized it as the feeling that had moved him to put his out to Drogon back on dragon stone. The ferocity of that second feeling roasted his disgust and judgment and then ate it whole.  
Before Jon knew what he was doing, he snatched Dany up form her supplicant’s position and covered her mouth his. He wanted to taste her fire. She opened her mouth to him her wide soft lips pliant beneath his ardor. His cock jumped when her tongue met his in a swirling dance of desire. Jon’s hands grasped at her skirts and started pulling them up. Dany’s hands buried themselves in his hair her nails scraping his scalp. Jon was stymied when he got his hands on the laces to the breeches she wore under her dress. He growled and tossed her up on the table before diving beneath her skirt to tear at the laces with his teeth.  
Not long after he knelt in the head chair leaning over Dany who bare to the waste, spread eagle before him like the finest of dishes. Her silky curls were flaxen and her lips dusky pink, swollen and slick. Jon bent his head to give her lower lips the same treatment as her upper lips. Dany moaned encouragement. Her fingers were still buried in his hair yanking and guiding. Jon lapped and sucked as Dany bucked with pleasure. Suddenly Dany went very still, and her cunt began to quiver. Jon set his mouth around her clit and hummed until she convulsed with release.  
Knowing she’d be sensitive for the next few moments, Jon took his time with his own laces as he enjoyed the site of Dany sprawled on the table before him shiny and sated. He took out his cock and slid her to the end of the table. Dany gave a little squeal when he flipped her onto her stomach baring her curvy rump. Jon kicked her still booted feet apart. “I don’t know how dragons do it, but wolves mate for life, like this,” he growled in her ear before thrusting into her from behind. She was slippery, and her cunt was still shivering from the aftershocks of her climax. Jon roared his approval as he pounded into her. Dany groaned with every thrust. At the last moment, Jon pulled out of her and shot thick white ropes of hot jizz all over the round tan perfection of Dany’s ass. As he watched some drip down into the crack of her ass, he slid his half hard and still twitching cock between her cheeks liking the way it felt being enclosed by her firm flesh. _One day I won’t fear making a bastard,_ he thought. _One day she will be my wife, and we’ll see about this curse of hers._

**Author's Note:**

> Where you guys surprised? Would you be happy if this happened in the show?


End file.
